Dominance
by Turbotail88
Summary: Dominate me, but do it gently. With handcuffs. Smut, PWP, AU, futa-Krista/Ymir


**Ridiculously long AN:**

Written for all the futa-Krista fans out there! *less than three*

But seriously - just wanna point out that as an unpaid, volunteer writer, I - and any other fanfiction writers - have absolutely no obligation to respond to requests (coughdemandscough) sent in by readers. We take time to write these stories and share them with the public, and we write these because we LIKE them. We are not forcing you to read these stories, nor are we asking you to review or favourite or whatever. I, personally, write for myself and a few select others. It makes me happy to have others read my stories, but I don't bank on the approval of others to be satisfied.

I don't care if you think this is horrible, I don't care how much you didn't like it - this is not going to be removed or changed to your liking.

There is no logic in reading something that makes you uncomfortable. If you cannot understand that, then please, go ahead and read. Leave a comment telling me how uncomfortable this made you, because I am letting all reviews stay for the entire fanbase to see. If the thought of futa-Krista makes you cringe and squirm, there's a back button for a reason, my friends. Don't get me wrong - I don't hate anyone, I'm just upset that many seem to prefer bullying an author to get what they want (those who are reading this should know what I'm talking about) rather than asking politely.

I can't wait to see what you all think of this. Enjoy.

**Update:**

Alright, so I noticed that some people seem to think that reviews are some kinda attacking tool toward other users, or that somehow you can reply to other reviews using MY review section. Yes, this is MY review section, and I don't tolerate bullshit like cussing at other users and generally being a brat. Your review is meant to be about this story, not what someone else said. Yes, you can agree or disagree (and mention that in your review), but shit like Pete77's comment will not be tolerated. Guest comments are a privilege, not a right. Get that into your thick head and go spread your crap elsewhere.

I'm leaving your comments just so that one day, when you realize how dumb you acted, you'll see that this is a shit stain that will never go away. The best part? **Everyone** will see it. **Everyone **will see just how much of a coward you are, because you refused to log in or make an account so that I and other users could reply to you properly. Yes, I called you a coward. Why don't you think twice before clicking 'submit'? And this doesn't just apply to my story, it applies to the whole site.

Thank you, and I apologize if this is a bit drastic.

Enjoy the story! :)

x

I squirmed as Ymir lightly traced my bellybutton with her finger. It felt so good, and so light too, I couldn't help but shiver when she trailed her blunt nail up my torso and around my nipples. She watched me intently with her brown eyes, that searing gaze that always lit a fire in my gut. As she slowly dipped her head near my navel, I let out a hot breath and moaned.

I was currently laying on my back after an intense makeout session, and could not do anything but watch as the woman above me tweaked my breasts and lightly thumbed my nipples. I moaned again, helpless, as her tongue swirled along my abdomen and slid lower, near the base of my shaft.

She flicked her eyes toward me, her gaze hidden between her fringe, and I felt her delicious smirk against my member when she lightly kissed the tip and felt me buck up. God, Ymir knew just how to tease me. And the worst part was that I could not do anything about this - I was handcuffed to the bedpost and forced to surrender my body to my lover.

I loved doing things for Ymir, and I loved to make her smile - she rarely smiled genuinely and only laughed at ridiculous things or when she was teasing me - but this… she was truly dominating me.

And it felt amazing.

Ymir put her lips around my shaft and took me in, and I once more thrust my hips up to go in deeper. I felt bad for doing that to her, but I really couldn't help it, it felt too good. She pulled back suddenly and clicked her tongue, smirking at me. The moonlight from the window made her eyes shine deviously, and I shivered once more when her eyes drank in the sight of me, sweating, bound and chest heaving.

My hair stuck to my neck and my face, and the sweat paved a way from my scalp to the back of my neck, however it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt refreshing, especially when Ymir leaned forward and licked the drops she saw at the base of my neck. I moaned again and bit my lip to suppress the sound. She had started to nip my collarbone and left marks along my shoulders and chest.

"Ymir!" I whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, Krista?" She smirked once more against my pulse and nipped the skin there as well. I felt my breath hitch and turned my head to see her. Thankfully, the cuffs weren't too tight against my wrists and I could move my elbows around a bit. Her hands were on my hips and she ground hers into mine. The friction was delicious, but not enough. I thrust my hips up desperately again and fumed at her arrogant grin. Our breasts brushed against each other and I could feel her hardened nipples press against mine.

"Stop teasing."

"Mmm… that's not what your body's saying."

I closed her eyes and blushed when Ymir slowly ground her hips once more. My member hardened even more at the thought of entering my lover, and I gasped when I felt a skilled hand stroke me delicately, then tug at me insistently. It felt so good, so sinful, so amazing - goodness, Ymir, don't ever stop.

I opened my eyes and saw that Ymir had now sat up and was staring at my shaft. She thumbed my erection in circles and fingered the slit. I already felt the pre-cum leaking before Ymir noticed, and she did, she chuckled and bent over to lick it. She licked her lips and made sure I was looking as she did so. Her hand continued to pump me, though her actions were very lazy and only served to frustrate me.

"Ymir, please!" I begged. I didn't care if I sounded needy - I was desperate to have my release after being teased for so long.

Ymir lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. "Stop being so impatient." She laughed lightly as she said this, and I really just wanted to loosen these cuffs so I could reach up and smack her. Honestly, she was the biggest tease at times.

"Ymir, I-" I couldn't say anymore, because she crushed our lips together and moved her lips urgently against mine. I closed my eyes and my blush became hotter. I could feel her wetness against my thigh, which she continued to rock against in order to stimulate herself.

Her tongue pried open my lips and touched mine. I moaned helplessly again and allowed her to dominate me in the kiss as well. She made me feel so good, I honestly had no power over what she did to me. I felt like a puddle in her hands.

Our lips continued to move against each other in desperation as Ymir started to get even wetter. Her fluids were starting to slide down my thigh and onto the bedsheet, and it was there that I pulled away from our kiss to gain her attention.

"Ymir, now!" I gasped.

The brunette frowned and bit into my bottom lip harshly. I could feel the pain prickle my lips, but it felt like an aphrodisiac to me as Ymir pulled and tugged on my lip. She continued on _her _pace, instead of tending to my needs. She really was a selfish bastard. But that was okay, I was content to give her what she needed, because that's just how I am.

Finally, Ymir pulled away and I could see the gentle smile she had as she fingered the corner of my mouth. She licked her thumb - which had a speck of blood - and smirked. I could clearly see her freckles, the angle of her nose, her cheekbones - the moonlight had a romantic effect on her image.

"Ymir," I said suddenly, "I love you."

Ymir blinked, then smiled warmly. "Love you too, squirt." She closed her eyes and lifted herself, put her hands beside my head, then fell straight down onto my member. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and arched my back as far as I could go. With Ymir draped over my body, I was exposed to the tingling and warm sensation of our bodies pressed against each other.

She breathed hotly against my neck and I felt myself squirm. I closed my eyes and slowly lowered my body as I got used to the sensation of me being inside of her. It was so tight, and so warm, and so very good. Her chest heaved against mine, and I felt her shift around and then grab the bedpost where my hands were cuffed for leverage.

Ymir lifted herself, smirked down at me - which turned me on further, I'll admit - then came back down with a loud smack. I moaned, and then she did it again, but this time a bit faster. Then again, but harder. Then again and again and again. I could not keep up with her, and as soon as the pleasure registered in my brain to respond with a moan, Ymir had already come down for the second time. The cycle began anew with every thrust.

The bed was starting to creak because of Ymir's powerful bounces, and soon I could hear Ymir grunt because of the pleasure. Sweat slicked down both of our bodies, and dripped from Ymir's forehead to pool on my abdomen. I so desperately wished I wasn't bound to the post just so I could run my hands through her hair and grip her hips. There was so much I wanted to do to her, but I couldn't, and that encouraged Ymir even more because she then lowered her mouth to mine and mimicked our current activity with her tongue.

The sounds of our skin smacking against each other further stimulated me, and I just had to open my eyes to see Ymir riding me like she owned me. In truth, she did, and she knew it, but she liked to show it often. I belonged to Ymir, and no one else. She was naturally possessive and attacked anyone who tried to take me away from her. Sometimes it was annoying, other times it was sweet, but now it was incredibly sexy.

Ymir always dominated me, but now she was really showing me who was in charge.

I could feel her walls around me tighten and contract against my shaft, and she didn't make it any easier for me when she purposefully tightened against me to evoke another sound of pleasure. I arched my back when she trailed her burning lips to my breasts and licked my nipples. I was coming close.

My breath came out faster and my body was trembling in preparation, and Ymir seemed to have noticed as well, for she came down harder and faster than before. She started to rock her hips in time with her bounces, and it was this that finally made me come undone. I arched my back once more and let out a heavy breath, and Ymir shuddered on top of me as she too released. However, she unclenched and got up too early, and my fluids sprayed all over her abdomen and breasts.

She laughed and shrugged it off, but I was tantalized by the sight of her covered in my essence. It was something I hadn't seen before.

Finally, she uncuffed me and threw the handcuffs on the night table. I massaged my wrists gingerly, but she had taken them into her hands to kiss them tenderly. Ignoring the splatter of essence on the bedsheets, Ymir pulled me into her arms and covered us with the blanket. We cuddled and relished in the afterglow of our sex.

I lightly kissed her neck and felt her smile against my shoulder, and then I fell asleep with a content smile on my lips.


End file.
